Big Love
by Cristina Grey
Summary: Despues de una traicion por parte de su supuesta mejor amiga y su ahora ex prometido, que mejor manera de superarlo que viajar a Seattle y visitar a su nueva mejor amiga, conocer a su novio y al hermano de este...habra nuevo amor? No Edward, y solo menciones de Alice y Jasper (por el momento) B&F R
1. Chapter 0

Querida Rosalie (Rose para los amigos):

Estoy ansiosa por poder verte de nuevo, te has convertido en una verdadera amiga para mi, despues de lo que mi "mejor" amiga Alice y el bastardo (ahora ex prometido) Jasper me hicieron.

Sigo sin comprender como es que alguien que dice llamarse tu mejor amiga te pueda traicionar de esa manera, ya me lo decia mi tio Aro, "cariño, ese tipo de hombres no son buenos para ti", deseria que pudieras haber visto el rostro de mi tio cuando recibio un golpazo en su cabeza por parte de su hermano Caius, fue realmente gracioso; y el tio Marcus, tan serio como el, por primera vez en toda la semana mostro una sonrisa!

Quien me diria que ser sobrina de tres hermanos, todos gays, me traeria este tipo de suerte.

Sin mas que decir por el momento, espero verte pronto.

Isabella Swan

Pdta 1: el tio Aro esta a un lado mio haciendo preguntas de por que no agrego Volturi, y manda saludos al igual que Caius y Marcus

Isabella Swan...Volturi

Pdta 2: vale, ya me ha dejado de molestar... De una vez te digo que el avion sale en dos dias rumbo a America...

Besos, querida amiga Rose! ;)

* * *

Querida Bella (Bella entre amigos):

Siento mucho escuchar lo que me dices de tu muy llamada amiga Alice.

Yo tambien estoy emocionada de que por fin vengas a Seattle a visitarme, el pobre de mi novio y su hermano ya estan hartos de escucharme hablar sobre ti. Quizas salgamos en una cita doble? Emmett comienza a sospeschar de que Felix tal vez sea gay. Dice que pasa mucho tiempo con su amigo, un tal Demetri. Aunque yo no le veo nada malo.

Lo que te menciono el tio Aro es cierto, eras mucha mujer para ese bastardo de Jasper (yo no pude decirlo mejor) y te mereces a alguien que te respete y no se burle de ti.

Espero verte pronto, no puedo esperar a que pasen estos dos dias… estare esperandote en el aeropuerto…

Rosalie Hale (espero poner McCarthy aquí)

Pdta 1: para Aro… "Oye! Deja de molestarla, todos sabemos que su apeido es Volturi asi que terminalo por la paz"

Entendio?

Pdta 2: un saludos a Caius y Marcus, bien por el que por fin mostro una sonrisa!


	2. Chapter 1

**Jelouuuu!**

**Estoy de vuelta con esta pequeña historia que se me ocurrio mientras leia un fic que si mal no recuerdo se llama "Volviendo a Casa", despues les pongo bien el titulo y quien la esta adaptando.**

**Bueno el titulo se me ocurrio porque pues como sabran, las parejas masculinas son pues "big".**

**Opino sinceramente que no hay muchos fics que sean Bella & Felix, y como ya eh leido sobre Bella con Edward, Jasper, Emmett, incluso con Carlisle, me dije "por que no hago otra con Felix?" asi que aqui la tienen.**

**No se por que FF me puso en el dialogo de descripcion que es una historia Bella&Emmett, cuando es una B&F y R&E... (Really? FF)**

**Espero que les guste este primer capitulo, segun la reaccion que vea, actualizare. **

**Estare esperando sus reviews. **

* * *

(Rosalie POV)

Me encuentro checando los ultimos correos desde mi iPhone, esperando encontrar alguna novedad sobre mi nueva mejor amiga Bella.

No puedo creer que haya pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que la vi. Hace casi seis meses cuando viaje a Italia por motivos de trabajo. No se que seria de mi si ella no me hubiera ayudado aquella vez.

Flashback

_-Demonios! – solte cuando el cordon de mi una de mis bolsas de comprar decidio romperse, haciendo caer todos mis nuevos juegos de ropa interior –por Dios, que vergunza-_

_-Disculpa, necesitas ayuda? – mire a una mujer tratando de sostener una risilla_

_-No para nada, solo estoy sentada aquí esperando al primer idiota que se aparezca y me diga que opina sobre mi ropa interior- solte con sarcasmo_

_-Espero tengas suerte con eso, yo esperaba ayudarte con una de mis bolsas plasticas que siempre cargo pero por lo visto te va bien, ya has captado algunas miradas-_

_Levante un poco la vista observando que a mi alrededor comenzaban a pararse algunos hombres, observando mis nuevos encantos adquiridos. En serio, esto es vergonzoso_

_-Disculpame por como conteste, si aun la ofreces, me vendria bien esa ayuda- trate de sonreir lo mas amable posible_

_-No te preocupes, aunque no comprendo como es que las mujeres gustan de comprar demasiada ropa, eres como mi amiga Alice, cada dia de paga, prácticamente hace una carrera maratonica hacia el centro comercial a abastecerse de nuevas prendas-_

_-Lo siento de nuevo, esto no es normal en mi, pero esque ver tanta belleza cuando voy de viaje de negocios, es una debilidad mia-_

_Me sonrie y de su bolso tipo mensajero saca una bolsa plastica y me la ofrece, rapidamente guardo todo lo que eh tirado y desecho la bolsa que se ha roto._

_-Muchas gracias por la ayuda, me llamo Rosalie, Rose para los amigos- me presente_

_-Isabella, Bella entre amigos- _

End flashback

Después de aquella vez, Bella se convirtió en mi confidente. Aquellas tres semanas que dure en Volterra, Italia fueron especiales. Conoci a sus tios, "los tres chiflados" como ella les llama, a su ahora ex prometido Jasper y a su amiguita Alice.

Desde entonces somos las mas grandes amigas, ahora después de tanto tiempo es el turno de ella de venir a Estados Unidos a visitarme. A vivir todo un mes aquí conmigo, unque se que su razon verdadera de venir es querer saber mas de sus padres biologicos. Según me platico, su madre y sus tios eran familia, pero ella al saber la naturaleza de ellos decidió alejarse y venir a vivir aquí.

Aun no me puedo creer que va a venir, estoy tan emocionada que podria saltar sobre mi cama.

-Hey preciosa, ¿Qué haces acostada todavía? Crei que iriamos al cine-

Levanto la vista y encuentro en el marco de la puerta d emi habitación a mi guapo novio Emmett, con quien eh salido por los ultimos dos años y siento que ha sido toda una vida.

-Lo siento Em, estaba chocando mi correo de nuevo- le sonrio

-Alguna novedad de tu misteriosa amiga… ¿Isabella? –

-Es Bella, y no es tan misteriosa, ya sabes de ella, la has conocido por telefono. Esta noche nos veremos por Skype, espero estes aquí para que la puedas conocer-

-Nena, nada me gustaria mas que eso, pero sabes como me preocupo cuando Felix esta solo en casa con su amigo Demetri-

-¡Por Dios Emmett! Es tu hermano mayor y por millonesima vez te digo que no es gay- le digo rodando mis ojos

-Rosalie, ¿no te parece extraño que mi hermano jamas haya tenido una novia desde Renata? –

-Emmett, ¿y a ti no se te ha ocurrido que tal vez quiera estar solo y olvidarse de lo que esa perra le hizo? – le ataco enojada

Lo observo pensativo, no puedo creer aun que piense tan mal de su hermano, honestamente le pedire a Bella que le asegure que Felix no es gay como el dice asegurar, y quien sabe, a lo mejor y ganen algo ambos. Bella consiguiendo una distracción y emmett sintiendo seguridad de saber que su hermano mayo no batea hacia el mismo lado.

-¿Crees estar lista en veinte minutos nena? Consegui boletos para la película de las siete-

-Dame cinco grandote, y estare lista- le sonrio y lo veo alejarse.

Pobre de mi hombre mono, que se estrese asi, pero esque parece un niñote cuando se pone en ese tipo de plan.

-¡Oye Emmett! – le grito desde mi cama

-¿Si? – grita en respuesta

-Te amo-

-Yo igual-

* * *

(Bella POV)

En pocos dias…es decir, horas, estare en Estados Unidos. No puedo esperar a ver a mi nueva mejor amiga Rosalie.

Tal vez todo esto sea tan repentino, pero es necesario que me aleje de este lugar por un tiempo, y que mejor excusa que visitar a mi amiga y de paso investigar sobre mis padres. Todo lo que se es que mi Madre era hermana de mis tres chiflados y que al saber la naturaleza de ellos, se alejo. No supe nada de esto hasta hace algunos años, en mi décimo octavo cumpleaños, es decir hace cuatro años.

Se que fue difícil para ellos el hecho de que su hermana se haya alejado de ellos, y dolorosos al saber que fallecio por causa de una persona que iba ahogada en alcohol. No se mucho sobre ella, asi que solo me basta con lo que mis tios me han contado sobre ella, y la poca información que colecte cuando viaje a Seattle.

Me pregunto como sera Seattle. Rose describe la ciudad como algo sensacional, un buen lugar para vivir. Pero si soy sincera, nada es mejor que mi hogar aquí en Volterra. Vivir en una casa tamaño castillo que ha pasado de generacion en generacion es algo emocionante (cuando cuentas con la tierna edad de siete años y tus tios te cuentan historias sobre principes y princesas), ahora es meramente una casa enorme que según mi tio Marcus, ser herencia mia por ser su unica pariente o algo asi. Un patrimonio al cual regresar un dia.

-Isabella, ¿estas aquí? – escucho la voz de mi tio Aro

-Si Aro, estoy escribiendo un correo a Rose-

-¿De nuevo?- comenta acercandose hacia mi -¿tan rapido quieres alejarte de mi? – hace un ademan teatral, colocando su mano en su pecho, lo que solo causa que ruede mis ojos

-No seas infantil tio, sabes que estare en contacto todos los dias mientras este con Rose-

-¿Segura que Rosalie vive sola? No quisiera pensar que vive con ese grandote que tiene de novio y tu solo vayas a incomodarlos. Sabes que si nos dieras luz verde, tus tios y yo te conseguiríamos un departamento en menos de lo que puedas decir Vulturi- sonrie levantando las cejas comicamente

-Aro, prometo que Rosalie vive sola y que si llego a necesitar un departamento, seras el primero en saberlo, ahora alejate que intento terminar el correo-

-Mmm…- lo veo por el rabillo del ojo acercarse al monitor y suspirar

-Ahora que Aro, ¿algun problema? – levanto mi ceja

-Volviste a olvidar colocar tu apeido principal-

¿Es en serio?...

-Aro Volturi- escuchamos la voz de Marcus detrás nuestro –deja a nuestra Princesa escribir su correo en paz, ya te lo dije, la niña tiene sus razones para no ponerlo-

¿Niña?...

-Marcus, ya no soy una niña, mucho menos su Princesa-

-Oye hermano, crei que estabas con Caius- pregunta Aro, alejandose por fin de mi computadora

-Al parecer lo eh perdido en el centro comercial. Algo sobre seguir a alguien rumbo al gimnasio o algo asi- se encoje de hombros

Hombres… mejor especifico, hombres gay

-¡Listo! Ya termine, ahora si me disculpan tengo que terminar las maletas y deshacerme de algunas cosas que ese bastardo estupido me regalo, tengo una cita por Skype dentro de algunas horas asi que mejor me apuro-

-No te preocupes querida, le pedi a Jane que se deshiciera de todo lo relacionado con ese patan de Jasper-

-No menciones su nombre, el tan solo saber de el, me enerva la sangre, si tan solo lo tuviera frente a mi…- reclama Aro, haciendo un gesto de estar ahorcando a alguien

-Por Dios, estan peor que yo, no puedo creer que sean parientes mios- digo esto mientras camino fuera de su espacio

-Lo vez, has asustado a la niña, causaras que huya mas rapido de lo pensado de nosotros-

-¡Pero si has sido tu Aro! Con tus estupidos ademanes de florecita que te das últimamente, ya te eh dicho que te cortes ese cabello-

-¡Caballeros! – les grito desde el pasillo – parecen nenas gritando y echando culpas, y no soy niña-

Los dejo discutiendo como siempre, no se que haria sin ese trio. Estoy agradecida con Jane de que se haya deshecho de toda la basura recibida por Jasper. Mi nana es lo maximo, lo juro.

Mientras organizo lo ultimo para irme, comienzo a pensar en lo que paso con Jasper y con Alice, no se como no pude notarlo antes, esas extrañas llamadas y mensajes que ambos recibian y esas miradas que se daban sin que se dieran cuenta que yo lo notaba. En verdad que fui una estupida. Lo peor es que aun sabiendo que nos casariamos, Jasper no fue lo suficientemente hombre para decirmelo a la cara, tuve que darme cuenta el dia de mi despedida de soltera cuando caminaba hacia el baño y los vi entrando al cuarto de mantenimiento del lugar donde se organizaba mi evento. Lo que vi en ese momento, la sonrisa maliciosa de Alice, la mirada de Jasper de arrepentimiento, como diciendo que no lo pudo evitar.

Llore como estupida durante dos dias y al tercero me emborrache. Jamas en la vida me senti mejor después de eso. Y en compañía de mis tios, fue lo mejor. Aunque aun recuerdo como es que desperte con rollo sanitario en una mano y pintura en aerosol en otra. Y ellos no me han querido decir desde entonces.

Algun dia lo sabre. Por lo pronto tengo que prepararme para ver a Rosalie. Hoy me presentara a su novio Emmett por Skype.

* * *

**Postdata:**

**Sigo trabajando en el proximo capitulo de My Happines, asi que no os desespereis _readers_, que si todo sale bien, mañana mismo estare escribiendo.**

**Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Perdon la tardanza...duty call**

**aqui esta el capitulo dos, un poco corto, espero que les guste =)**

* * *

(Bella's POV)

Por fin me encuentro lista para recibir la llamada de Rose por skype, ya deseaba estar alejada de mi trío de chiflados.

Mire mi reloj y vi que era casi medio dia, lo que me supone que casi es media noche o algo asi en Seattle. Espero que Rose no este dormida o lo haya olvidado.

Sumida en mis pensamientos, habia olvidado por completo encender mi computadora portátil, de pronto escuche la llamada de entrada del Chat en mi iPhone.

-¿Hola? –

-_Bella, querida. ¿Te molestaria encender tu computadora, o prefieres video llamada por tu celular y golpearte y cortar las llamadas como las ultimas veces que lo hicimos?_- mi querida amiga Rose me dice en tono sarcastico

-Creo que olvide encenderla, pero ya estoy en eso Rosalie, cariño. ¿Qué es ese ruido que se escucha al fondo? –

-_Oh, pues mi querido novio decidio pasar la noche en mi departamento de nuevo_- comenta mi amiga con un resoplido –_pero…_-

-¿Pero? –

-_Ha decidido traer a su hermano tambien, a pesar de que el mismo le dijo que no era necesario y que seria un estorbo aquí, y que podria quedarse en casa de su amigo Demetri, etc, etc_-

-Oh, dejame adivino. Emmett se volvio loco y dijo que no-

-_Exactamente amiga. Pobre de el, sinceramente comienzo a pensar que Felix solo lo esta fastidiando con eso de aparentar ser gay_-

-Eso seria genial verlo. Dame unos minutos, mi computadora ya se ha encendido, solo es de iniciar sesion de nuevo-

-_Muy bien amiga, te espero. Emmett dice que dejes de esconderte_-

-Espera…-

Tomo mi computadora rapidamente y me dispongo a acomodarme en mi sillon favorito, mandado a hacer especialmente para mi habitación, "una mezcla de colores y arte" según las palabras del tio Caius.

Inicio rapidamente sesion y en automatico entra la llamada con Rose. No se ha dado cuenta que ya estamos en contacto y la veo pacientemente limandose sus uñas mientras que detrás de ella veo dos cuerpos enormes sentados a lo lejos, observando lo que parece ser una película de accion.

-_Emmett por Dios, quieres bajar el volumen de esa televisión. No escucho nada con tanto ruido_-

La veo discutir con su novio, y observo que se levanta y le tira un peluche a la cabeza. Simplemente gracioso.

-¡Hey rubia! Bonitos shorts de ositos- le digo llamando su atención.

Rapidamente voltea y corre hacia su lugar y me mira con lo que parece ser… ¿un sonrojo?

-_Hey chica palida, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí sin hablar?_-

-Desde "Emmett por Dios, quieres bajar el volumen…" – digo haciendo una pequeña imitación de ella

-_¿Qué hare contigo Swan? Cuando llegues aquí no te escaparas de lo que te hare_-

-Voy preparada Hale, después de aquellas bromas que haciamos a los tios, contigo todo es posible-

-_Callate, aquí no saben lo que hicimos en tu casa_- me advierte con una sonrisa diabolica en su cara

-_Demasiado tarde nena_- se escucha la voz de quien adivino es Emmett –_mucho gusto señorita Bella, la he atrapado con las manos en la masa, ahora diran que es lo que hicieron_-

-¿Asi que este es el don Juan de Emmett? – pregunto

-_El mismo y el unico, Emmett McCarthy a su servicio bellisima dama_- responde levantando comicamente sus cejas

-¡_Hey, grandulon, como sigas de coqueto te mando a volar por la ventana con la ayuda de tu gorilon hermano! _– habla Rose

-Tranquilos- sonrio –Rose, tu novio no es mi tipo, asi que puedes estar segura que no pasara nada entre nosotras mas que una amistad, eso espero- conteste a modo de pregunta. Nunca se sabe lo que esta clase de hombres puede pensar.

-_Considerame un hermano mayor Isabella. No dejare que nada te pase a partir de ahora, después de que Rose me conto lo sucedido, estoy de tu lado nena. Sere tu guardaespaldas personal_-

(¿Pero que…?)

-¡Rosale Lilian Hale! ¿Le comentaste lo que me sucedió con el estupido de Jasper? –

-_Pues, este… veras… como que se me salio ese minimo comentario sobre eso_- dice entre risitas

-Considerate muerta Rosalie- dije entre dientes

-_Mujeres, porfavor, no hay necesidad de pelear por esa clase de nimiedades. Isabella…_-

-Bella- lo interrumpi

-_Bella… si Rosalie lo comento fue porque en verdad confia en mi y de antemano sabe que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa. Como ya lo mencione antes, yo sere como tu hermano mayor_- sonrie Emmett.

(¡Tiene hoyuelos! Que guapo se ve con su cara de niño tierno)

-_Ademas_- comenta Rose –_Felix podria ayudar a ambos si se llegase a presentar este tipo de situación de nuevo_-

-_Oh, es verdad, mi hermano Felix es igual de musculoso que yo. Asi que quien se atreva a cruzarse por tu camino y hacerte daño se las vera con nosotros dos. ¡Hey Felix! Ven a conocer a la amiga de Rose_-

-Les agradezco a ambos. Pero no creo que cometa dos veces el error de comprometerme y salir herida de nuevo-

Al fondo de la habitación, pude ver como un monumento de hombre se paraba del sofa y se acercaba a Rose y Emmett. Si Emmett aparenta ser enorme, este chico Felix, su hermano, parecia ser el doble de enorme que el.

No fue hasta que lo vi acercarse a la pantalla que lo pude ver por primera vez de frente (si asi se le puede llamar), ¡santo Dios, esta guapisimo! Y esa sonrisa de lado. Creo que me moje la ropa interior. Es la primera vez que me siento asi desde Jasper; no que va, esos es una mentira, ni siquiera con el senti lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento.

-_Tierra llamando a Bella_- escuche a Rosalie hablar

-¿Qué sucede? – Parpadee rapidamente –Perdon… recorde algo de repente- quite mi mirada de la pantalla de mi computadora

-_¿Y en que pensabas?_ – preguntó con una sonrisa de lado. Esa que hace cuando sabe exactamente que es lo que estoy pensando. Me conoce mejor de lo que la perra de Alice alguna vez creyo hacerlo.

-Solo recorde a Jasper, es todo- dije en voz baja

-_Oh, Bella. Olvida ya a ese estupido de Jasper. Hay otros peces en el mar, o en tu caso, otros italianos en Volterra_-

-No es gracioso, Rose-

-_Vale, lo siento_-

Después de unos segundos, Emmett fue el que decidió sacarme de mis malos recuerdos y romper el silencio

-_Pues bueno_- se froto las manos –_mí querida señorita Isabella…_-

-Bella - lo corregí de nuevo

-_Bella… el es mi hermano Félix, oye bruto, ella es Isabella_-

-_¡Bella!_- dijeron Rose y Félix al unísono

-_Okay, okay, ya lo eh entendido_-

-_Mucho gusto Bella, mi nombre es Félix_- sonrie

(¿Soy yo o acaso la habitación se puso mas caliente?)

-Mucho gusto Félix- le sonreí

(Me derrito con esa sonrisa)

Después de algunos minutos mas hablando de nimiedades y de agendar mi vuelo rumbo a Seattle, y las actividades que haria una vez estando ahí, decidi despedirme de los tres, si, los tres. Al parecer a Emmett le interesaba mucho saber (y esque no dejaba el tema por la paz) que tipo de bromas y travesuras habiamos hecho Rose y yo en su estancia conmigo. El pobre de Félix decidio unirse a la diversión y de vez en cuando sacaba una que otra broma. Su sonrisa simplemente me embrujo. ¿Sera que todos los McCarthy son asi? Tendre que comentarle a Rosalie después.

Esa noche no pude dormir absolutamente nada, seguia pensando en esa bestia de hombre llamado Félix, pero a pesar de la atracción que sentia por el me habia hecho a mi misma la promesa de no enamorarme nunca jamas de nuevo, creo que ser solamente yo es menos complicado que ser yo y otro mas.

Solo espero que esto no me vaya a causar algun malestar. Me queda esperar mi futuro en Seattle buscando mis raices y diviertiendome con mi amiga Rose, su novio Emmett y esa bestia de Félix.


End file.
